A History I've Hidden
by theembarrassingone
Summary: Blaine is such an annoyingly perfect person.  It appears he has no flaws.  So what is it that he hide behind that never ending smile? Basically my story of what could be Blaine's past.  Rated for language and mention of rape.  Takes place after BTW.


**Hi...**

**I haven't written a story in forever and this wouldn't leave my head... I actually wasn't planning on writing it but it's so rare for the stories in my brain to have a beginning, middle and end so I couldn't pass up the chance.**

**It's unedited so I'm sure the grammar is crap but I hope you enjoy it at least a little.**

**Basically... I thought this would be an interesting theory for Blaine's past, that's all.**

**If you do read, please review... perhaps I'll write more.**

Blaine and Kurt were on a dinner date a Breadstix. It wasn't them most romantic date in the world, but they really haven't had a lot of time alone together since Kurt transferred so it would have to suffice.

"You look beautiful tonight." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt as he stared at him across the table.

"Stop it." Kurt said, his face turning red all the way up to the ears.

Blaine's smile grew and a mischievous glint entered his eyes, "you're cute when you blush." He said, which of course caused Kurt to blush more.

And the date continued like that simple flirtatious exchanges with the occasional inquiry into how life was at McKinley and Dalton.

It was perfect, but then Blaine's phone rang.

Blaine looked over and checked the caller ID and his eyes widened slightly in surprise, "sorry Kurt, I have to take this."

Kurt nodded slowly eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously.

Blaine walked over to the little hallway by the bathroom and answered his phone talking quickly and softly into the speaker.

As soon as he hang up he ran back to the table to pick up his bags, "I'm so sorry Kurt, but I really have to go." He said breathlessly.

"What?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening in surprise, "Why? Who was that? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine answered too quickly, "I'll explain later I promise, I'm really sorry." He picked up his keys and started walking to the door.

"Wait." Kurt said grabbing hold of Blaine's wrist, "your my ride home."

"I'm so sorry but can you take the bus, it's kind of an emergency." Blaine said, looking at Kurt guiltily, "Here," He handed Kurt a few billed, "For the bus fare." Then he turned and raced to the door leaving Kurt staring at his back in absolute shock.

Blaine pulled into a medium size house and quickly ran to the door, pressing on the doorbell like his life depended on it.

A boy of about fourteen answered the door, "Who the hell are you?" he asked appraising Blaine.

"Is a girl named Risa living here?" Blaine asked as he tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Ya..." The boy said slowly, "She's upstairs. Why do you want to know?"

"She's a friend of mine," Blaine answered quickly, "may I go talk to her please?"

"Sure, whatever," He shrugged, pushing the door the rest of the way open, "Third door on the right."

"Thank you." Blaine said, nodding to the boy.

As Blaine walked up the stairs to the indicated room, he saw children running all over the place. Each room was packed full with beds. Little boys and girls were screaming, older kids were studying. Blaine closed his eyes and shuddered slightly, remembering when he was once one of those kids. Not here exactly, but most foster homes are similar.

He walked into the room and looked around. There were five empty beds along the wall and one occupied. A girl sate there, with straight, short blond hair and blue eyes that stared into distance, knees pulled into her chest and cheeks crusted with tears. Blaine walked over and sat next to her, taking the girl into his arms.

"Hey, shhh. It's all right." He said quietly, pushing a stray hair from her face, "You're okay, you're safe. I'm here."

She shook her head violently, "No." She said hoarsely, "he's back, he's going to get me."

Blaine shook his head slowly and put his and under her chin pulling her head up so she can look him in the eyes "No. He won't." He said firmly.

"How do you know?" She whispered.

"Because I do."

Kurt sat in his room staring at the wall. What the hell just happened. He wondered, quickly running the date over to see if he did anything wrong. No, I don't think so. He concluded.

But what could have made Blaine leave like that?

Kurt had been home about three hours now after taking to bus to his street. His dad had asked him how the date went and he had just stared at him. "I don't really know." And went to his room.

Maybe he doesn't want me anymore. Kurt thought, slowly beginning to panic. Maybe he's... maybe he's cheating on me. Of course he would. Why would someone as perfect as Blaine want someone as flawed as Kurt? Silent tears began to flow down his face.

Kurt heard the door to his room open and shut and a voice that he desperately wanted to hear, "Hey."

Kurt spun around to see Blaine standing sheepishly by the door, "I'm mad at you." He said, turning again to face the wall.

"Will you give me a chance to explain?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt sighed and nodded, "It better be good," he warned, scooting over so Blaine could sit next to him on the bed.

"Get comfortable, this may take a while." Blaine murmured as he sat next to his boyfriend.

Kurt just nodded.

Blaine sighed, "it started when I was thirteen."

Flashback

Thirteen year old Blaine sat on the couch of his large Victorian home with a laptop on his lap. His parents weren't due home for a couple of hours, so it was the perfect time to do this.

He looked at the google search page timidly and pressed the images button. Quietly he stared at the search bar. He was really going to do this. He wanted to. he had to know.

Boy Abs. He typed in. That was good. Not too raunchy, but straight and to the point. He pressed enter.

"There" he murmured, picking on what he thought was a quality image and opening it up full screen. He ran his fingers over the screen. "Wow." he whispered. Yeah, so much nicer than that dumb sports illustrated bikini edition his dad wanted him to read.

Blaine was so absorbed by what he was looking at he didn't hear his father come home early

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" A voice shouted.

Blaine jumped three feet in the air, dropping the laptop causing it to shut down.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" His father shouted louder, grabbing Blaine by the collar and throwing him to the floor.

"I'm sorry dad," Blaine said timidly, "I... I was only curious... only looking... I wasn't... doing anything."

Blaine father walked forward and started to kick him in the stomach. "I." Kick. "Will." Kick. "Not." Kick. "Have." Kick. "A." Kick. "Fag." Kick. "For." Kick. "A" Kick. "Son." Kick.

Blaine gasped in pain, "Daddy... please stop... I'm sorry... I won't look up pictures again.

But the damage was done. Blaine's father picked him up and threw him against the wall, his head cracking back. A sharp pain flew in front of Blaine's eyes and everything went dark.

Back to Present

Kurt stared at his boyfriend, "Blaine... that's terrible."

Blaine looked at the pattern on the comforter, "I know."

"But what does this have to do with what happened today?" Kurt asked.

"Listen and you'll find out." Blaine said softly, "I did tell you it is a long story."

Kurt nodded, "Continue."

Flashback

Blaine woke up a couple hours later in the hospital, beeping all around him. "Dad." He whispered hoarsely.

"He's not here." An unfamiliar voice answered him.

A young, well dressed gentleman came into Blaine's field of vision, "Hi Blaine, my name is Mr. Hightower. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Blaine looked at hims, confused, "Where's my dad?" He asked.

"He's been taken into temporary custody." He answered.

Blaine's eyes narrowed in confusion. Huh? Custody? Oh yeah. His eyes welled up when the memories began to return. "Mom?"

"She's been labeled as mentally unstable at the moment." The man, Mr. Hightower answered.

Blaine sat up, wincing as pain shot up from his ribs.

Mr. Hightower came forward and helped Blaine back down, "You have a couple of cracked ribs there, I don't think getting up is the best idea."

"What's going to happen to me sir?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

"You will be taken into the state's care until a better situation can be determined." He answered simply.

Blaine's eyes widened, "foster... care?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, for now." Mr. Hightower leaned forward and gently placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Back to Present

"You were in foster care?" Kurt asked, staring at Kurt in shock.

Blaine nodded curtly, still not looking up, "Briefly.. it was there that I met Risa."

"Who?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, "The reason I had to leave tonight."

"Oh."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly, "No! Not like that!" He said quickly, "We became friends, here... I'll keep going."

Flashback

A couple days later, Blaine was released from the hospital, staring out the window of the car he was in with Mr. Hightower.

"Where are we going." He asked, looking up the man he now knew as his social worker.

"A family called the Winchester's." He answered. "The only have five kids with them at the moment so it shouldn't be too crowded... I think it's four boys and a girl."

Blaine shivered, Only five kids. He thought, It's still foster care.

"Don't worry," Mr. Hightower said, smiling at his charge, "It's going to be..."

"Ok, I know," Blaine finished, rolling his eyes at Hightower's annoying catch phrase.

The car pulled in front of a small typical suburban house. "Grab your suitcase and lets go." Hightower said smiling.

Blaine sighed, picking up the small bag and followed the man to the door as he rang the doorbell. A nice looking older lady opened it, "Hello," She said kindly, "You must be Blaine."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Yes ma'am... err... Mrs. Winchester"

She laughed, "Please, call me Amy," she said warmly, "Please, come in come in." She pushed the door open a little wider and Mr. Hightower and Blaine walked in. "Honey!" Amy called,"New kid's here."

An older man, who Blaine determined to be Amy's husband walked in from what looked like the kitchen, "Is he now?" He asked then bent down to Blaine's level and held out his hand, "My name's Patrick."

Blaine timidly shook his hand, "Blaine."

Patrick laughed, "Yes, I know that."

Blaine flinched slightly, the overly friendliness of these people was freaking him out.

Amy took Blaine's hand. "Come on sweetie, I'll show you around while we let the men talk."

Amy showed Blaine the downstairs which was typical. A kitchen, dining room, living room, and an office that Blaine assumed was Patrick's. Then they went upstairs.

"That's our bedroom," Amy said, pointing to a door at the end of the hall, "And these two rooms are where the kids sleep... now right now will have five kids. Four of them are boys, two of the boys are seven and two are seventeen and they share this room." She said pointing to the room on the left, "Risa sleeps here," she said, pointing to the room on the right, "She's your age so I wasn't sure whether you'd want to sleep with the boys or with her, it's up to you."

"Risa's fine." Blaine said, trying not to sound too relieved. he did not need to sleep with any boys, the last thing he needed was a couple of male roomies learning that he was probably gay. He had SOME self-preservation.

Amy nodded, "Very well." She said opening the door on the left, "The kids should be home from school in a couple hours and then you can meet them. Pick any bed you want, besides Risa's that is. I'm going down to talk to Mr. Hightower."

Blaine sighed and walked into the room. There were four beds all around. one was slightly rustled and had a couple of books at the foot of it. He assumed that was Risa's. He threw his bed on the one farthest from the occupied one and sat down, staring at the wall, trying not to think about what was happening.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Blaine said, struggling to maintain control of his voice.

Mr. Hightower opened the door and smiled at Blaine, "You all set?" he asked.

Blaine nodded silently.

"Alright then, I guess it's time for me to leave." He said, looking down at the small and frightened boy, "And don't worry, you know..."

"Everything will be alright." Blaine said before he could.

"Exactly, " Hightower said with a chuckle, he placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder causing him to flinch slightly, "Good luck kid." And he left.

Blaine turned and looked around the bare room. He looked at the bed. Suddenly he leaned down, buried his face in the pillow and screamed. Then cried as all the weight of what was happening bore down on him. He cried and cried for he didn't know how long, but it must have been a while because a sharp and frustrated female voice interrupted his misery, "Wonderful." It said sarcastically, "I have a roomy."

Blaine looked up through teary eyes to see a small girl of about thirteen. She had dirty blond hair that fell to her neck in straight locks and glowing blue eyes that saw straight through him. "Are you crying?" She asked in an annoyed voice, "Why would you do that?"

Blaine glared at her, "Why do you think I'm crying?" He half asked and half shouted.

"Because you're life is shit and there's nothing you can do about it." She said bluntly with a roll of her eyes. She walked over to him and stuck out her hand, "Risa." She said simply.

"Blaine" He said wetly, taking her hand in a small handshake.

"Blaine." She said, her voice softer now, "You know..."

"If you say 'everything is going to be alright' I may shoot you." Blaine said, cutting her off with a glare.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Um no... why the hell would I say that?." Blaine now raised his eyebrows. "It's not going to be okay." She continued, "It's going to suck, a lot. And the way I see it is us foster brats have two choices, succumb to the patheticness of our lives or suck it up and deal with it. You know... have courage... or at least pretend you do."

"Courage." Blaine asked.

"Ya... courage... life's shit and it will always be... just make the best of it."

Blaine smiled up at the girl, "I like you."

She smiled back, "good to know."

Later that night at dinner Blaine was introduced to the other kids. The two older boys names were Mark and Evan. They seemed nice enough, but they were disinterested in Blaine. The two seven years were named Alex and James. Alex was quiet and refused to even look at anyone and James just really wanted to play with Blaine. Blaine consented and spent the rest of the night playing a game of Shoots and Ladders with the boy, letting him win each time. He was ecstatic and it helped Blaine take his mind off his situation.

Finally Amy shoed him to his room to get ready for bed because he was to enroll in school tomorrow.

Blaine walked up to his new room and looked at his full suitcase. He opened it and began to unpack.

"Don't bother" Risa's voice came from behind whatever book she was reading. "You don't know when you'll move."

"Oh" Blaine said, and reached in to pull out a pair of pajamas. "Where should I change?" He asked.

Risa pointed out the door to the bathroom. Blaine just nodded and left.

When he came down he sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "What book are you reading ?" He asked the empty air.

She was silent. And just when Blaine thought she wasn't going to answer she said, "Romeo and Juliet."

"Shakespeare?" Blaine asked in surprise, "For school?" How hard WAS this school? They're only thirteen.

"No... pleasure." She said.

Oh,,, she must be very smart. Blaine thought. "Is it romantic?" he asked.

"No... I think it's stupid." She answered.

"But I thought... there were in love." Blaine said timidly.

Risa chuckled coldly, "They're kids... fifteen in the play... they're not in love... they're in lust. I don't believe in love."

"Oh." Blaine said quietly. Is there love? He wondered. I thought my parents loved me... but they left me... maybe... there's only the idea of love but no actual emotion. Maybe for the rest of my life, I'll be alone. Blaine jumped out of his depressing thought when he heard a book slam.

"I'm going to sleep." Risa announced, shutting the lights off, bathing the room in total darkness.

Blaine felt panic rise in his throat... That's strange... never been afraid of the dark before. But he was. He felt as if his dad was everywhere trying to get him. Then Risa flicked on a tiny nightlight and Blaine felt himself sight with relief. He looked at Risa as she closed his eyes and wondered what monsters lurk in her darkness. He felt his eyes grow droopy as he stared at her. He felt a feeling of companionship with her... perhaps she went through something similar... perhaps they could be friends. Slowly Blaine drifted off with that thought in mind.

Back To Present

"So she was your roommate?" Kurt asked.

"For the six months I was in foster care, yes." Blaine said, nodding, his eyes still taken up with the memory.

"What school did you enroll in." Kurt wonder.

"Bates Junior High." Blaine said in answer, "Oh Kurt... it was awful." Blaine said mournfully, "You think being gay is bad? Try being in foster care. Everyone avoids you, parents, teachers, administrators. And when adults treat you badly, the kids pick up on it. The amount of bullying in those six month was ridiculous... if it wasn't for Risa... I don't know what I'd have done. I don't know if I would be here today."

"You became close." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Extremely close. She became an actual sister."

"Did she know you were gay then." Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "I came out to here a few weeks after we met. She was actually the first person to accept me as gay."

Kurt shook his head, "Still doesn't explain what happened tonight." He said slowly.

"I know." Blaine said, chuckling at his boyfriends impatience, "You're cute when you're impatient."

"I still don't know if I forgive you... finish the story."

Blaine sighed at did as he was told.

Flashback

Risa and Blaine sat next to each other in health class, shifting and chuckling uncomfortably with everyone else as the teacher began discussing sex. Blaine didn't overly care, as he wasn't interested in heterosexual sex, but he had to sit through the class anyway.

Suddenly a kid raided his hand, "What's it called again when someone forces you to have sex? I can't remember the word."

"That's rape," The teacher answered.

Blaine looked over at Risa and noticed that she was sitting there stiffly, staring straight ahead.

"When a man or women forced you do have sex, or even just has sex without your consent... that is considered rape." The teacher explained.

Suddenly Risa stood up, gathered her stuff and began to leave the room.

"Risa!" The teacher said angrily, "Sit down! Or detention for a week."

Risa just shoot her head and walked up the door. The class was silent. Then a second later Blaine stood up, gathered his tuff and began to follow her. "Mr. Anderson!" the teacher shouted. But Blaine ignored her and went to find his friend.

The hallways were deserted between class and Blaine found Risa sitting with her back against a couple of lockers, hugging her knees and staring off into the distance.

Blaine sat next to her without looking at her. Finally he turned his head, "Risa... were you raped." He asked quietly, his voice surprisingly calm for such a serious question.

Risa slowly nodded her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"By your dad?" Blaine asked, knowing that she too had father problems that landed her in foster care.

She nodded again.

Blaine put his arms around her and held her as she cried in his shoulder. "It's okay, you're safe now, I've got you." He said comfortingly, "don't forget." He whispered, "courage."

Back to Present

"What!" Kurt shrieked. "How?... What?"

"She was raped by her father Kurt." Blaine said as gently as he could, "Repeatedly. Until she was nine and someone noticed."

"Thats... absolutely... I want to say horrible but that doesn't seem like enough." Kurt stumbled, tears in his eyes for this unknown girl who has helped his boyfriend so much.

"I know." Blaine said softly, "She is so strong. And she helped me so much... do you know she's the one who got me singing?" He asked with a distant smile on his face.

"Really? How?" Kurt asked.

"Well..."

Flashback

That night Risa had a nightmare... more like a night terror actually. She was screaming and thrashing under the covers, "NO! DON"T HURT ME! DADDY PLEASE STOP IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

Blaine rushed to her bed and shook her hard until she woke up. Finally she blinked awake, but not before giving Blaine a good whack on the nose. "Ow!" he shouted.

"Huh? What? Oh... Sorry." she said hoarsely. She was panting and sweating buckets, tears in her eyes.

Blaine laid down next to her and took her in his arms. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She shook her head into his shoulder, "I don't want to go back to sleep." She whispered.

Blaine sighed. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know how. There was nothing he could say that could change what happened to her.

He closed his eyes and then... he started to sing.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_'Til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things you need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those of your needs_

_That you don't let show_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_'Til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road_

_I'll share your load_

_If you just call me_

_So just call on me sister, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me..._

Blaine looked at Risa and smiled. Her eyes were shut and she was sleeping softly. He closed his eyes too and buried his face in her hair. Slowly he too drifted off, holding his true sister in his arms.

From that day on, Risa would ask Blaine to sing her to sleep. It was the only way she could sleep the full night. It felt like his voice just chased the nightmares away.

Risa wanted to do something for Blaine now that he was helping her sleep. She felt she owed him. She watched him as he timidly walked down the hallway. Risa had activities outside of school, book clubs, newspaper, literary magazine. She loved reading and writing... it was something she was passionate about. Blaine should have something to... but what was he passionate about. She looked at the bulletin board and saw it, Glee Club Audition Signups. She smiled and reached for the pen.

"Come on!" Risa shouted excitedly, pulling Blaine down the hallway.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, laughing as he was dragged by the hyper preteen, "Where are we going?"

"Shut up and come!" She laughed in return, dragging him to the auditorium just as the name "Blaine Anderson" was called.

Blaine froze, "What?" He asked slowly.

"Well go on," She said, crossing her arms, "You're auditioning for Glee Club."

"Uhhh... no I'm not." He said, turning to walk away.

"Uhhh... yes you are." She said, mocking him. She pushed him into the room. "He's here!" she shouted as she pushed him onto the stage. "Remember." She whispered, "Courage." And walked into the audience pulling out a tiny camcorder as she sat down.

Blaine stared at the Glee Club that was his audience. He could hear them whispering, he heard words like, "Fag," "Orphan." "Fairy," "Foster-Freak." and "Poof." He felt anger at everything from this past year. Angry at the students for the prejudice. Angry at his dad for not accepting him for who he was and forcing him into foster care. Angry at Risa for forcing to come here. But most of all, Angry at himself, for being who he was... and then angry for being ashamed. He shouldn't be ashamed. He should be proud. He IS proud. He looked at Risa in the audience and she smiled up at him. Blaine smiled back and then stared out at everyone else opened his mouth and began to sing...

"Well?" Kurt asked.

"Well what?" Blaine returned.

"What did you sing?"

"Oh... Risa put it on YouTube, do you want to watch it?"

"Sure." Kurt nodded, picking up his laptop and handing it to Blaine.

Blaine opened up YouTube and typed found the video.

"Here." He said, setting the laptop on the bed.

Kurt did his best not to squeal at how cute Blaine looked. He was smaller than now, and skinnier. His hair was longer untamed and curls popped out in all different directions. He looked awkward on the stage (which was something Kurt though he would NEVER see) but he looked determined and... angry.

Kurt pressed play and the Blaine on the screen began to sing.

_I am what I am_

_I am my own special creation._

_So come take a look,_

_Give me the hook or the ovation._

_It's my world that I want to take a little pride in,_

_My world, and it's not a place I have to hide in._

_Life's not worth a damn,_

_'Til you can say, "Hey world, I am what I am."_

_I am what I am,_

_I don't want praise, I don't want pity._

_I bang my own drum,_

_Some think it's noise, I think it's pretty._

_And so what, if I love each feather and each spangle,_

_Why not try to see things from a different angle?_

_Your life is a sham 'til you can shout out loud_

_I am what I am!_

_I am what I am_

_And what I am needs no excuses._

_I deal my own deck_

_Sometimes the ace, sometimes the deuces._

_There's one life, and there's no return and no deposit;_

_One life, so it's time to open up your closet._

_Life's not worth a damn 'til you can say,_

_"Hey world, I am what I am!"_

"Wow" Kurt said, as the glee club on the screen started to applaud the camera went off as Risa stood up to applaud too, "You really made a statement there."

"That was kind of the point." Blaine said, playing with the sheets self-consciously.

"It was amazing." Kurt said smiling.

"Thanks... I did make the Glee Club... but I left only a few weeks after that."

"Why?"

"I told you I was only in foster care for six month." Blaine said looking at him.

"So you went home."

"Not exactly."

Flashback

Risa and Blaine were sitting on a bed, playing a game of spit with an old deck of cards when Mr. Hightower came.

"Ha1" Risa giggled, "I won!"

"Oh shut up." Blaine glared.

"I am winner, you are a loser, no body likes you." She sang in a teasing voice.

Blaine punched her lightly on the shoulder with a glare that was ruined by the tiny smile on his face.

"Blaine." A deep voice said.

Blaine spun around, "Mr. Hightower? What are you doing here." Blaine hadn't seen the social worker in six months and had no idea why he'd want to see him.

"Blaine... pack your bags... your family has decided on a solution."

Blaine's eyes widened, "I'm going home?" He gasped.

"Not exactly," Here, he handed Blaine a letter, it was from his mom. "I'll be waiting downstairs when you're ready.

Blaine looked at Risa who was staring at him, her lips in a tight line. Blaine sighed and opened the letter.

Dear Blaine

Your father and I are both sorry for his reaction to your sexuality, but you must understand why we are averse to the idea.

As business leaders our image is very important to us and having a gay son will do little to help our situation.

That said, having our son in foster care is no better.

Therefore we have decided to send you to a school called the Dalton Academy, it has a no bullying policy so I doubt you're... problem... will be an issue.

I hope you enjoy it there and we will look forward to seeing you on vacation.

Sincerely

Cecilia Anderson.

When Blaine finished reading the letter he was in tears. What the hell is wrong with her? His "problem?" Their "image." This is who he is and there's nothing he can do about it. He started sobbing, his face in between his kneed.

"What is it?" Risa asked gently.

Blaine handed her the letter.

"Wow. What a bitch." Risa said as she finished reading the letter.

Blaine chuckled wetly, looking up at his sister. "Thanks... that actually made be feel better."

"Any other names we should call her?" Risa asked.

"How about... hag... whore... slut... bitch... hmm... what else." Blaine said as he let his anger out with each curse.

Risa fell into a fit of giggles, "Hey... this should be a therapy!"

"So true." Blaine said, laughing now. Then he stopped and looked around the room, got up and began to put his stuff together into his suitcase. He was glad he took Risa's advice and never really unpacked.

Risa started to help him. "So what do think?" She asked.

"About what?"

"Dalton Academy... what do you think?"

"I'm trying not to... think I men."

"I think it'll be good for you." Blaine looked at her in surprise, "A no-bullying policy... you might die from LACK of fear."

Blaine chuckled, "...yeah..."

Together they quickly finished packing. "We should say goodbye here." Risa said, "I don't want to go downstairs."

Blaine's head snapped up, "Goodbye?" He said panicked, "I don't want to say goodbye!"

"How about see you later then?" She asked.

He let out a relieved breath, "Alright... see you later."

She hugged him tightly. "Do me one favor?" She whispered.

"Of course." He said softly.

"Don't ever stop singing."

He smiled, "I won't."

Back To Present

"So THAT'S how you ended up at Dalton."

Blaine smiled, "Yep."

"So you two kept in touch?" Kurt inquired.

"Oh yeah... of course we did. Via phone, email, facebook, skype... anything we could do we did."

"But tonight..." Kurt said, bringing it back to the point.

"Oh... right." Blaine remember, "Risa's dad was recently put on parole and she had a run-in with him."

"What!" Kurt yelped, "Why? How? Thats... Just no."

"I know." Blaine said, closing his eyes, "I mean they didn't really talk to each other, she just saw him at the mall and they glared at each other for a couple of minutes, but it was enough to cause a mental breakdown. She called me in tears saying that she really just wanted to die. I had to get to her immediately."

Kurt nodded, staring into the distance.

"So... am I forgiven?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt smiled and looked him in the eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and gave him a slow kiss, "I suppose so." He said with smile.

Blaine sighed with relief and laid down on the bed, "Thank god for that."

Kurt chuckled and laid next to him.

Blain looked lovingly at his boyfriend, "Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Blaine asked.

"Hm?"

"You have a father who accepts you, friends who love you, a stepmother and stepbrother who truly care about you... not everyone is so luck."

Kurt propped himself up on his elbow as he watched Blaine talk to the ceiling.

"The boys at Dalton are great and my parents and I have... an understanding... but the way I see it... Risa's my only true family."

Kurt looked at Blaine. His eyes were sad and lonely and Kurt felt a crushing sadness, wanting to tell his boyfriend that it isn't true anymore. He has a family now. Maybe he should just show him.

Kurt stood up and took Blaine's hand, pulling him down the stairs where Burt, Carol, and Finn were staring at the TV.

"What are you watching?" Kurt asked his father.

"We just started The Godfather." Burt answered, "care to join?"

Kurt grinned and sat on the love seat, pulling Blaine down with him.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend in surprise and then smiled, laying his head down on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt put his arm around him. Kurt kissed the top of his head and Blaine heard Finn mumble something along the lines of, "It's so sweet I'm gonna puke." and Carol shushed him.

Blaine smiled. Here's a place he can belong. A family that he's welcome in. A place he can call home. Maybe he should invite Risa over sometime.

**Thank you If you actually read this far. I know it's ridiculously long. **

**I hope it wasn't a complete waste of time.**

**Thanks again :)**


End file.
